Lets Have A PARTY!
by neon afterglow
Summary: Jack throws a party. Everyone gets drunk! What will happen? NOW FINISHED!
1. Lets Have a Party!

Welcome. My second story. This is a joke. If ya don't like it leave. I'm having fun and I dont care about what ya'll think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. Or Liz. Or Will. Or Barbossa. Or anyone. I own the characters I make up though. And I own me. And you. Mwhahaha.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Jack, I'm bored!" Liz cried out.  
  
"Me too" Will complained.  
  
"Then there only one thing to do love's! We'll throw a party! Everyone's invited. Even Commodore! And Barbossa! Call all your friends! I'll get the rum, and the music, and more rum!" Jack ran out all giddy and excited.  
  
"Oh Will! I love parties! Hot guys all around!" Liz laughed and ran to the phone to invite all her friend...and COMMADORE!!  
  
"Wait! I'm supposed to be the only hot guy in the story..."  
  
"Jack's way hotter then you will ever be Will. Now start callin' people to invite!"  
  
"Fine Fine! Wait, again! I don't have any friends! All I gots is u Liz! And Jack. If he can count!"  
  
----Jack ran back into the room! ----  
  
"Heh. Forgot me keys. Need tho to get to the store. Ye know they got rum named after me there...'Captain jacks Rum'. Aunt that a sweet bottle o' rum!"  
  
"Jack" Will said "I don't have any friends to invite...."  
  
"And, mate? What do u want me to do? Aye I see. I'll call up me friends from Tortuga. And the crew. The crew needs a break I'm sure!"  
  
----Jack one the phone----  
  
Ringgggggggggggggggggggg....  
  
"Ello?"  
  
"Aye, Pintel? It's Jack. Me throwin' a party! Round up the crew and common down!"  
  
"Aye. We'll be right over Jack!"  
  
Beep Beep 'If you'd like t make a ca... .'  
  
~ ~  
  
Ringgggggggggggggggggggg....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aye. Barbossa? It's Jack. Me throwin' a coolio party at Liz's house! If ye wanna come it starts at 8:00. Lots or rum. And apples! I know how ye want to taste an apple."  
  
"Uh. Right. I'll be there."  
  
----Liz on Phone----  
  
Ringgggggggggggggggggggg...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! James? It's Liz! Jacks throwing a party! Lots of rum! Wanna come! It's at my house at 8:00. Please come! Bye bye! Cya there!"  
  
----Will on phone----  
  
Ringgggggggggggggggggggg...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ello' Mum. Its will. My Friend Jack, is throwing a party...You might wanna come chaperone..."  
  
"Will!" Jack yells." What the bloody ell'? You mum can't come!"  
  
"Mum? I got to go! Love you!"  
  
"I love you more!"  
  
"No I love you more!"  
  
"Will!" Liz yells. "You can't love anyone but me..."  
  
"Mum I got to go! Bye"  
  
Will hung up.  
  
"Liz. I can love who ever I want" Will yelled1  
  
"Fine! Well I can too! And I love James Norrington! *sticks her tongue out*"  
  
"Aye. You two need rum!"  
  
DING DONG!!!!  
  
"Oh! Our first guest!" Elizabeth Yelled  
  
Liz opens door.  
  
"James!" kisses the Commodore. "Come in! I was just talking about you...."  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Well. It's kind of dumb but oh well. The party will be better.  
  
Till next time... Isabelle 


	2. Gay Pride and Karaoke Fun

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, any PotC characters, Captain Jacks Rum company, or any of the songs mentions in this chapter  
  
Listen To: The Hokey Pokey. (you'll get it during the story)  
  
What inspired this story: Boredom and um... more boredom!  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
"James!" Liz kisses the Commodore. "Come in! I was just talking about you...."  
  
----20 minutes later----  
  
"Ello' Poppets! Nice party isn't it? Well no." He gets out the rum "Now it is! I love rum! Drinks for everyone!"  
  
James Norrington walks up to Jack  
  
"You know, I've never had rum before. Gimme a cup..." He takes a gulp. And another, and another. "Jack! Fill er' up!"  
  
"Ye sure mate? Commodores need to set an example..."  
  
James turn to Liz, ignoring Jack completely.  
  
"Liz! Have some of this rum. It's to die for!"  
  
Norrington get on stage.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Clears his throat "Listen! I love this song!" Every is quiet. They listen, and start to laugh. EVERYONE LAUGHTS! "You put your right hand in, you put your right hand....WHATS SO FUNY?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Liz, isn't odd his favorite song is the Hokey Pokey?"  
  
"You know Will, it is. Lets make-out"  
  
"Alright. Sounds GOOD to me!"  
  
Commodore walks up to them.  
  
"Excuse me!" He says. Will and Liz step back. His breath smells like rum. A lot of it. More then Jack's does. "Liz, it's my turn to make out with Will!" He stares at Will. Liz starts laughing hysterically "Come here Willy Pie!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Liz! Stop laughing! Help me! JACK! YOU'RE SLIGHTLY GAY! Get him FAR away from me! NOW! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Kissy, kissy! You know you want to kiss me Will! I have a charm that everyone is attracted too! Even men!"  
  
Jack walks up to Commodore. "Unless you wanna be a eunuch when this party is over, I suggest you take a break from the Gay Pride Parade and sit down. Am I making my seld clear?"  
  
"Crystal Captain!" Norrington said sarcastically.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack gets back up onstage.  
  
"Hey everyone! Its Karaoke time! Who's gonna go first? Bo'sun! Get up here!"  
  
"Arrrrrrrr. Ye might not like me singin voice, but I'll go for it"  
  
He whispers in Jacks ear what song to put on. Jack smirks and walks up to the DJ. He whispers to the DJ. The DJ cracks up, takes a few breaths, and collects himself. Bo'sun clears his throat. The music starts playing and Bo'sun starts to dance. 5 seconds later the song comes on...  
  
~~~  
  
"All the ladies if you feel me, help me sing it now...  
  
I can't believe i believed  
  
Everything we had would last  
  
So young and naive for me to think  
  
She was from your past  
  
Silly of me to dream of  
  
One day having your kids  
  
Love is so blind  
  
It feels right when it's wrong...  
  
...Cuz i realized i got  
  
Me myself and i  
  
That's all i got in the end  
  
That's what i found out  
  
And it ain't no need to cry  
  
I took a vow that from now on  
  
I'm gonna be my own best friend.."  
  
~~~  
  
Bo'sun bows, clears his throat one more time and walks of stage.  
  
"He had a lovely voice, don't you think Jack?"  
  
"Aye. Beautiful. Liz, why don't you go?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She whispers in Jacks ear what song to put on. Jacks walks to the DJ and tells him what to play. The DJ puts a CD in and turns it up. Liz spreads her legs out and put he head down. All at one she starts screaming...  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren´t we able To see the signs that we missed and tried to turn the tables? I wish you´d unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase Lately there´s been too much of this, but don´t think it´s too late Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright, but not right now..." She screams her heart out until she looses her voice and makes a window blow out. Than she stops and walks off stage. "JACK! JACK! JACK!" The whole crowd screamed. "OK! Fine! I'll go!" ~ - ~ - ~ We'll that's chapter two. I ended here, because I want you all to review what song Jack should sing! Any funny song that seems dumb will do. Just put it in your review! If that wont get ya'll to review I don't know what will... 


	3. Like a Virgin and I Love You

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is me and you. Not PotC. Not the music. Nothing. So please don't sue all you ebil lawyers looking for and excuse to get a crazed PotC fans money. I do own the DVD. That all tho *cries a single tear*  
  
Listen To: Like a Virgin (Madonna)  
  
What inspired this chappie: Captain Jinx Rummy and psycho elf for their reviews! Jinx gave me the song for Jackie-Poo to sing. Psyco has been inspiring the whole story. Thanks a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
"JACK! JACK! JACK!" The whole crowd screamed.  
  
"OK! Fine! I'll go!" Jack yelled  
  
He walked up to the DJ and handed him a tape.  
  
Jack got onstage and started singing this Purdy lil' number: "Made it through the wilderness,  
  
Somehow I made it through,  
  
Didn't know how lost I was,  
  
Until I found you, I was beat incomplete,  
  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue,  
  
But you made me feel,  
  
Yeah, you made me feel,  
  
Shiny and new. Like a virgin,  
  
Touched for the very first time,  
  
When your heart beats,  
  
Next to mine..." Jack looked at Liz and grinned, blushed, and looked away. "Will? Did Jack just look at me all lovey dovey? He is hotter then you...." "Fine dump me for the pirates who wears a girly bandana and sings a bad as drunken Norrington, if his mouth was full of banana's and he was being chased by a pack of wolves. Actually, that you be fun to see." Will looks out the window to see Norrington running pack the window, with a banana in him mouth a pack or wolves a few inches behind. 'That was entertaining' Will thought. "I am a hero! I will go save him!" The whole party looked at Will. "Did I say that out loud? Heh." "ye know Will. I got jus the song for ye..."  
  
Jack starts singing again...  
  
"The real me is a small town girl...Wish I could save the world like I was super girl..." Jack put an emphasis on the 'Wish I could save the world like I was super girl". Everyone laughed and Will and he walked out his head down. Liz followed.  
  
"Will. I didn't laugh. I just want you to know. I think its brave of you. Especially since James almost got to marry me, and you would have lost out..."  
  
"Thanks liz. I don't think that helped tho..."  
  
"Will. I haven't told you this yet, but I LOVE YOU."  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
There short and sweet. Not really funny. Kinda dumb, but it needs to be there for the next few Chappies!  
  
Thanks again to : Captain Jinx Rummy and psycho elf for reviewing.  
  
Everyone else:  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Fights and Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really don't feel like putting a disclaimer every chapter. Its dumb. I'm not Walt Disney or Gore Virbinsky. I'm not J. R. R. Tolkien, or any singer to any songs I use. Happy?  
  
Thanks to: Luinecu and Captain Jinx Rummy for the reviews!  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Thanks Liz. I don't think that helped tho..."  
  
"Will. I haven't told you this yet, but I LOVE YOU."  
  
Will stared at Liz in shock. He smiled then kissed her. Not one of those sloppy make-out kisses, but a real, romantic kiss. When they stopped kissing, Liz kisses his forehead and told him she had always loved him. They walked back into the party hand in hand. Meanwhile... Anna-Maria was doing his impression of Gibbs.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrr, Women, they be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad bad luck. Mark my words you..."  
  
"Aye! I don't sound like THAT! Do I?" Gibbs yelled out. Then he friendly tackled her, knocking her off stage into jack. Jack joined in, Followed buy Pintel and Ragetti. Soon almost the whole guest list was in a wild heaps tickling and tackling each other for no apparent reason. After a few minutes Jack got up a broke it up. Then a staggering, bruised Barbossa got up and limped on stage.  
  
"Jack. Ye were a great Captain of the Pearl. I'm really sorry for the mutiny. I guess I got to into it. We also used to say 'Take what you can, and give nothing back'. I though I would finally listen to ye. Guess it was the wrong time. It's hard to man a crew all by yer self. I guess you would know, since you stole the Pearl from me and now have you own crew. You also killed me, but I dunno how, because I am here right now. Also, sorry Ms. Swann for the kidnapping. No harm was meant. I jus' wanted to be able to eat an apple again. And taste all the rum Jack left on the ship. And William, dear William. I have an apology for you too. I kidnapped yer girl. I killed yer daddy, good ol' Bootstrap. I put yer life at risk jus' cuz I am a moron."  
  
Will looked at Jack. Jack looked a Liz. The all looked at Barsossa.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Very, very short. I know. But I am having writers block. Um.  
  
OH ya. Everyone who reviews from now on will get a Cameo. Just tell me the name u want me to use in the story. Can u say bribery? I have gotten a lot more reviews then I thought. 4 reviews is a lot to me. LoL. Hopefully by the time whoever you are read this I will have more then 4 reviews. 


	5. Food Fights and Bath Time

WOAH! What is this I see? 11 reviews? For me? How kind! I love you all! Keep reviewing!  
  
psycho elf...you are my stories hero! You have given me so many ideas and such. Every who has a cameo in this chappie, it was most likely her idea! SHES A GENIOUS!  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Will looked at Jack. Jack looked a Liz. The all looked at Barsossa.  
  
Jack stooped next to Barbossa on stage and grabs his shoulder. "Aye. I think I understand. BI accept your desperate attempt to get a friend. Heck, maybe when I die (Jack die? NEVER!) we can be friend in 'ell! Now get back down there and start dancing like a moron like everyone else!"  
  
Barbossa gives Jack a nasty look and get off the stage. Them out of no where, jack jumps up and does a stage dive. He is caught by two purdy girls, CJ and Luinecu (there your cameo). They hold him in the air and a band of ravage fans run over to him ripping off MOST of his clothing. CJ and Luinecu tug at Jack o see who get him until finally Jack squirms free of them and runs off to try to escape. CJ and Luinecu run after. A few minutes later jack runs back in, out of breath and plops down in a chair.  
  
A desperate girl, Lathoraneth (cameo), walks up to Jack. "Hey Cutie. Wanna dance?"  
  
"No. Outta. Breath. Need. Break. Maybe. Later..."  
  
"NO NO NO! I want to dance NOW! NOW NOW NOW! I have a frying pan and I know how to use it. Remember 'Freddy Dead?' Yea well imagine this. I am FREDDY, You just cracked you brain into a frying pan. Get it? Now dance with me! DANCE WITH ME!  
  
"Aye. Calm down there missy. Fine. I'll help ye get ur freak on."  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YAY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, another sad pathetic girl, Rebecca (cameo) walks up to Norrington. "Ello There. Want to dance? I have a dance trophy. Didja know that? Imma great dancer. I have soft sink too. Very soft. I exfoliate my skin. And I wash my face every night, so I am zit free. I shower everyday too. So I don't smell bad. And I have Orbitz gum, so my breath is fresh. So? Wanna dance?"  
  
"Euh. Well, I guess you were fashionably late to the party, cuz earlier, I admitted in gay. It was quite embarrassing. But that means I don't dance with girls. It's a gay pride thing. Sorry."  
  
"WHAT? REJECTED BY A 4O YEAR OLD COMMADORE?!?!?!" She grabs a cup of Coke and dumps it on him. He grabs some mashed potatoes that come outta no where and chucks them at her. After awhile about 10 people are into the fun. Jack steps in. Captain Jinx (cameo) hits him with a full bottle of rum, knocking him out cold. She shrugs and grabs some mashed potatoes, chucking them at Liz, who is disgusted by idea of throwing food around. You can eat it then. (. Then all the mashed potato bowls are empty. Everyone watched Sam (Beny and Joon) mash more with a tennis racket (LoL).  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Liz squeals as she gets poatoe in her hair. "Now I have to take a bat. I didn't need one for another month."  
  
Will walks up to Liz. "I'll bathe with you! It'll be fun! As long are you have a rubber ducky!"  
  
"Of course I do!!" Liz and will galloped upstairs to take them bath.  
  
--Back to the food fight --  
  
"Hey Sam" a girl screams out. "Make us some grilled cheese. Use cotton tho, rayon is not as good. (LoL. Watch Benny and Joon to get it)"  
  
"Okay. Want some tapioca? Or avocados? There a fruit you know?"  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Ok. Lots of Benny and Joon. I just saw it. It Rocks.  
  
The chappies short, I know. Sorry.  
  
REVIEW review REVIEW! 


	6. Governor Swan and Wills Mum

Weeeeeeeee. 15 Reviews! I love you all. I haven't updated in a awhile, I know. I started a new story, and I had to catch up on my oldest story. Plan on his chappie and one more, then I have to work on 'Jess the Jealous' again.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Okay. Want some tapioca? Or avocados? There a fruit you know?"  
  
"What? Avocados? At a party? Bring out he rum!" another girl yells out?  
  
Jack turned around and looks at the girl. "You like rum love? I love rum! I love a person who loves rum!"  
  
"Well I Love Rum, Jack! I'm Leanne. How's about we go get some rum and get this party started!"  
  
"Aye. We'll get some rum. We'll get lots of rum. Enough for you to sing the pirate song with me! Good idea love."  
  
---Meanwhile, in Elizabeth's Bathroom--- (I hade to change the rating because of this)  
  
Will is untying Liz's corset. The corset falls off to reveal a chubby, small chested, naked Elizabeth.  
  
"Liz you fat! I mean, wow, you so skinny. It's amazing. And corsets actually work."  
  
"You moron! To call me fat must be a law! I hate you!" And with that Liz stormed out of the bathroom and back down to the party (naked).  
  
"Well, Liz. Now you want me?" Jack said. "That to be, cuz' I already found me self a mate." Liz stared at him and he pointed to Leanne, who was on the stage, stripping. Just as Leanne was about to reveal all to the roused up guys, Governor Swann walked into the house.  
  
"DADDY?" Liz yelled  
  
"Oh my god! Elizabeth, your fat! And naked! To your room at once! Everyone else, lets party!" Liz stopped upstairs, kicked Will, and walked into her room. Governor look at Jack, took his bottle of rum, took a big swig, and walked away.  
  
"That not nice!" Jack yelled.  
  
---Meanwhile, Will is wandering around the house and a servant walks buy---  
  
"Excuse me, do you have a phone?" Will asked. The servant pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"It's not 11:00 yet, so I don't have any free minutes. Hurry it up."  
  
Will dialed a number  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello mum. Can you come chaperon? There a girl stripping, Norrington is drunk, and Liz is naked and mad at me. PLEASE?!?!"  
  
"For christs sakes Will! Your 25! Live a little! I'll be over in a few minutes!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch mum! BYE!" Will walked back downstairs and sat down and waited for hi mummy to come and stop the madness. ---5 Minutes Later---  
  
Will mom walks into the party. "OK! THE PARTYS OVER! EVERYONE OUT OUT OUT! NOW! My WILLIE PIE SAID IT WAS BAD, BUT THIS, THIS, IS TERRIBLE! YOU CANT DRINK RUM AT YOUR AGE!"  
  
"Mrs. Uh Whoever you are, We have been legal for like, four years now."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! OUT NOW! SHAME ON ALL OF YOU! SHAME, SHAME, SHAME!"  
  
All the guests sighed and left, leaving only Will and Jack. Jack walked up to Will, shacked him in the head and said, "You deserved that mate" and walked out.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Lame ending, I know. I ran out of idea. Please post and tell me what you think of the story in total! 


End file.
